


This is gonna hurt.

by comeoutcomeout



Category: Multi-Fandom, X Factor (UK) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fanmix, Indie Music, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoutcomeout/pseuds/comeoutcomeout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fanmix for the longform, unfinished, unpublished-on-AO3 story 'Mind Bowing to Heartbeat' by rilla, in the X Factor UK 2010 fandom.</p><p>Enjoy it now in the context of any ship you have where your people just cannot get it together like decent humans, instead persisting as incompetently, ruinously bad for each other. And yet so OTP... You know the type!!</p><p>(At least 30% of the songs in here are quite simply about blowjobs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is gonna hurt.

[This is gonna hurt. -- a fanmix](http://8tracks.com/comeoutcomeout/this-is-gonna-hurt-a-fanmix-1?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [comeoutcomeout](http://8tracks.com/comeoutcomeout?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

**1\. Bob Mould - Life and Times**  
_Why'd you have to come around and turn my whole world upside down?  
You're wrecking me and everything; you don't even know what you're doing._

**2\. The Bravery - Believe**  
_There's a smell of stale fear that's reeking from our skins.  
The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins._

**3\. Placebo - 20th Century Boy (T. Rex cover)**  
_Move like a cat, talk like a rat._

**4\. Thåström - Fanfanfan**  
_Fuck fuck fuck, it should've been you._

**5\. Hawksley Workman - Jealous of Your Cigarette**  
_I'm jealous of your cigarette, and all the things you do with it.  
I'm jealous of your cigarette, and the pleasure that you get from it and not me._

**6\. Easyworld - You & Me**  
_I know you look like you're innocent baby,_  
I know you tell all your friends that you hate me,  
but every weekend you're at it like crazy, you and me. 

**7\. kent - What It Feels Like**  
_I'm your breathing as you crack into that sad and scary smile;  
So this is what it feels like._

**8\. Xiu Xiu - Fabulous Muscles**  
_Wrap my dreams around your thighs and drape my hope upon the chance to touch your arm.  
...Cremate me after you come on my lips._

**9\. Silver Jews - What Is Not But Could Be If**  
_One has lived life carelessly if he or she has failed to see  
That the truth is not alive or dead -- the truth is struggling to be said._

**10\. the Mountain Goats - Never Quite Free**  
_It gets all right to dream at night, believe in solid skies and slate blue earth below.  
But when you see him, you'll know._


End file.
